


Dragonnection

by Sethybones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Falling In Love Again, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reestablishing Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethybones/pseuds/Sethybones
Summary: At the age of 23 Jounouchi's preparing a special anniversary dinner for his lover, but nothing ever goes the way you want. An Accident lands Seto Kaiba  in the hospital and 5 years of missing memories. How does Jounouchi cope when everything that him and Kaiba built up over the past 3 years is erased and he has to start over to try and capture the heart of the cold hearted CEO.





	Dragonnection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fic, I've wanted to try something like this for a while now. Originally it was planned to be 3 chapters but as I'm writing it I might do more? depending on the flow and reception is. So here it is. The Angst that no one asked for but I needed.

Chapter 1.   
  


Jounouchi Katsuya stared at the calendar hung by the kitchen door as he waited for the meat to finish searing. There was a giant red circle around today’s date, a date that Katsuya was excited for. Today he had prepared a special meal for him and his lover, who was due home from work any minute now. Ats he meat started to give off a delicious smell of savory meat, Katsuya started to add the sauce and veggies to the dish. Normally the couple went out on special occasions like this, but Katsuya insisted on cooking an old family recipe as they both knew this evening was something extra special. 

  
Not long after Katsuya started setting the table for two, the Penthouse door opened forcing the blondes attention to the tall figure in the doorway. Seto Kaiba entrances were always grand but around the blond his dramatic flamboyant mannerisms tamed a bit. Katsuya sighed as Seto hung up his trademark coat  and placing his suitcase on the couch. He looked exhausted, but that was nothing new. Katsuya knew Seto worked hard day and night, and to have this evening to themselves as Katsuya made Seto promise not to even think about work tonight. 

  
“Dinner's almost ready” The blond smiled to the brunette, hoping to lighten the other’s mood. When Seto didn’t respond, Katsuya walked over pulling the long metal cuff’s off of taller males arms. 

“I got the bath ready for you.” 

  
“Will you be joining me?” Seto smirked, pulling the cook into his arms nuzzling the soft blond hair under his chin. He took a long inhale of the aroma of his sweet puppy that the stresses of the work day washed away. Katsuya blushed furiously in return, pushing the other off him. 

“I have to watch the food, wouldn’t want to burn the stew. You know like what happened Valentines Day the apartment smelled so bad we ended up eating out and you know how much I wanted to cook for you.” He laughed at the memory. “Anyways you reek of corporal moneybags so hop in the bath while it’s still warm” Katsuya pushed the taller male, but his efforts went for naught as Seto stood like a rock. 

  
“Wait, I want to give you your present first.” Seto protested, fishing for an object in his pocket. “This to represent the 3 years that we have spent together, and to put into your deck for the KC tournament next month, I know it will synergize well with your deck.” Seto pulled out a thick card sleeve in a silver and gold encrusted casing, placing it facedown in Katsuya’s hand. 

  
“Seto…” Katsuya sheepishly took the case, watching the brunette walk down the hall to the bathroom. Seto was not one for gigantic romantic gestures, he was more of a symbolic romantic thus whatever was lying in the card case must have been really important. Katsuya questioned if he should wait to open the gift for when Seto got out of the shower, when the timer for the stew went off. 

  
Twenty minutes later, the table was set and Katsuya was sitting at his seat nervously. He fiddled with the case in his hand. It was hard to not open it and ruin the surprise but he had to take a peak now that Seto mentioned the tournament. The Tournament that they were going to announce to the public about their partnership and ongoing relationship, and if this was part of the deck then this had to be part of Kaiba’s plan. He slowly unlocked the front of the case, when the door to the bathroom swung open. Footsteps were heavy and a loud thud against what sounded like the bedroom door made Katsuya jump up from his seat. 

“Seto!” Katsuya yelled from the kitchen table placing the card case in his pocket, only to run over when he didn’t hear a response.  His face fell in shock when he saw the CEO spread out in front of the door unconscious. Fumbling for his phone he called the first number in his phone.   
  
\------- break -------  
  
The next morning, Katsuya was pacing the hallways of the Private Kaiba Hospital, one of the several major buildings in Domino Kaiba owned. The blond was tired, but more so worried. Seto had not woken up, and no one would let him into the ER room thus he was left waiting outside in the hallway like a lost puppy. Mokuba was allowed in as he was family but other than that, only doctors and nurses entered the plain white room. 

  
“He’s going to be okay, seems like Ni-san forgot to take off his ear piece from testing the new VR system before getting into the shower.” Mokuba came out of Seto’s room holding the fried earpiece surprising the nervous blond. Katsuya would have smacked himself if he had the energy. How had he not noticed, of course seeing Seto everyday in his intricate and high tech get up it was only natural for him to have not notice when the CEO came home with tech still on him from work. 

 “Thanks Mokie…” Katsuya replied in a tired voice leaning against the hallway wall not to get in of the busy staff’s way. 

Katsuya could only think of the events of the previous night, as to not get the news involved, Katsuya’s only option was to call Mokuba who was taking care of the Kaiba Mansion, and within minutes Seto was flown out to a private hospital with Mokuba and Katsuya right behind in Mokuba’s car.  
“Kaiba-sama, Jounouchi-san.” a doctor called to both boys from the entrance way motioning them to a private talk. 

“Kaiba-Sama’s in a medically induced coma as we make sure nothing serious has happened to the brain. Electrical shocks such as the one he experienced last night isn’t life threatening but left unchecked can leave some serious brain damage.” the Doctor overlooked his charts. “He should wake up in about twelve to twenty four hours, but he will need to stay at the hospital for at least 3 days just so we can watch over him. Now Jounouchi-san you should go home and get some rest. You’ve been here in the hallway all night, and you look like you could get some sleep.” 

  
Katsuya frowned at the idea of leaving his lover in the hospital comatosed but the doctor was right, he hadn’t slept the whole night he was at the hospital. 

  
“I promise to call you when Ni-san wakes up” Mokuba said pulling out his phone to call Katsuya a ride. “Do you want me to have Isono-san drive you back to the Penthouse or to your apartment?”  the younger male asked knowing Katsuya would rather stay but the visitations were still family members only and he NEEDED to sleep. Mokuba could see the stress and worry and fatigue eating away at the other’s face. 

  
After a minute of no response, Katsuya finally answered. Choosing his own apartment meant he didn’t have to go back to the penthouse where all the reminder of Seto’s livelihood resided.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I swear it was longer in docs haha, Please leave a comment so I can improve my writing :)


End file.
